


Hello, Lovers

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: All underage bits are non-sexual, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Lamenaise, M/M, Modern Era, Nicaise (Captive Prince) Lives, OT3, Older!Nicaise, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, lamen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: "I was only gone for a week.""A week is too long." Laurent wound his arms around Damen's shoulders, pressing a line of kisses along his jaw. "We missed you."A collection of random fics involving all aspects of the Damen x Laurent x older!Nicaise poly triangle, as well as straight-up Laurent x Nicaise and Damen x Nicaise.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello, lover." 

Damen's response was lost in a kiss as he closed the apartment door behind him. Lips brushing Laurent's with every word, he said, "I was only gone for a week."

"A week is too long." Laurent wound his arms around Damen's shoulders, pressing a line of kisses along his jaw. "We missed you."

Dropping his suitcase, Damen leaned into Laurent, pressing his cheek to golden hair. "Where's Nicaise?"

"Asleep, I think."

A slight shove from behind had them pressed to the wall, and Damen tossed a smile over his shoulder.

Nicaise was huddled against his back, sleepy-eyed and muttering, "About time."

"I missed you, too." Damen gave a little shiver when Nicaise looped his arms around his waist, soft hands pressed flat against Damen's chest. "Did I wake you?"

"Mm-hmm."

Damen's smile softened into something apologetic, and Laurent purred, "Poor baby."

Nicaise ignored them, pressing his chest to Damen's back and murmuring, "Come to bed."

"Can you even make it to bed?" Damen asked, though he was soon distracted by Laurent nipping a bruise onto his collarbone.

Nicaise, always one for the spotlight, was having none of that, moving to wedge himself between Laurent and Damen, leaning back against Laurent's chest and demanding of Damen, "Carry me to bed."

Exchanging a little smirk with Laurent, Damen did just as he was told.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I snag your contract," Laurent asked, "what do I get?"

"If I snag your contract, what do I get?" Laurent didn't seem to care at all, eyes scanning through a book written in a language Nicaise didn't recognize.

Sprawled out on the bed of Laurent's personal chamber, Nicaise rolled his eyes. Laurent wasn't stupid; He knew a pet's use, whether he had had one himself or not. "You wouldn't rather just have that _barbarian_ as a pet?" It was a challenge.

"I've never been terribly keen on barbarians."

Nicaise counted it as a victory. He rose then, crossing the room to kneel before the little sofa where Laurent was seated. Very much like a kitten demanding attention, he lifted a hand to Laurent's knee, sliding up along the line of his thigh. He flinched a bit when Laurent swatted him away.

" _No_." It was a command, and Nicaise pouted a bit in response. "You never answered my question. _What do I get if I take you on as a pet_?"

"Anything." Nicaise shrugged, the belled collar at his throat jingling merrily with the movement. He met Laurent's eyes, brazen. "Everything."

Again, " _ **No.**_ " Laurent set his book aside on the arm of the sofa. "Nicaise, _you're a child _."__

__"So?" Petulant as always._ _

__"I'm not like my uncle. If anything is to happen between us, it will only happen once you're a man grown."_ _

__"If you don't want to fuck me," Nicaise countered, "what do you want?"_ _

__Simply, Laurent answered, "Loyalty."_ _

__" _Loyalty_?" Nicaise spat the word like a curse._ _

__Laurent reached out to stroke a hand through Nicaise's hair, around his jaw to cup his chin and force eye contact. "Your loyalty is all I ask."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Capri Month entry! The prompt this time was loyalty!
> 
> Also, imma make this fic a multichap repository for lamenaise and all its variations :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Tumblr user Exyking! Heavy, heavy angst. Canon universe Laurent x Nicaise

"You really let the slave go?" Nicaise sounded disgusted, bright eyes darting around the mess that was now Laurent's personal chamber. "He must be lying."

"Get out, Nicaise." 

Nicaise paid him no mind. "He said you were fine. Was he lying about that, too?" Stepping over a badly cleaned patch of blood on the floor, Nicaise hissed, "It's fucking filthy--" He cut himself off when he saw the water goblet Laurent had been drinking from. "Oh." Swiping a finger over the pinked rim, Nicaise popped it into his mouth.

Laurent protested, "Are you out of--" 

"When you use it as often as I do," Nicaise interrupted, "you build up a tolerance for it."

While Laurent looked profoundly uncomfortable, he said nothing. He didn't like the idea of Nicaise being drugged. His uncle had, of course, done the same to him.

Setting the goblet aside again, Nicaise asked, eyes dark and heavy-lidded, "Do you want me to help you with that?"

It was obvious what he meant, and Laurent leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, hunching over to better hide himself. "No." 

Stepping onto the dias, Nicaise took a seat at the edge of the bed next to Laurent, pressing his bare thigh to the Laurent's.

With a little pang of nausea, Laurent realized that he was wearing the Regent's shirt. This close, it was easy to see how age was affecting Nicaise's pretty face in ways his uncle probably wouldn't like. Sighing, Laurent said, "You need to leave, Nicaise."

"Is that a command?"

"It is."

"I am not a slave." Nicaise shrugged as he spoke, the oversized nightshirt slipping off his shoulder. "I'll do as I please. 

Laurent held back a groan, deadpanning, "Oh, really?"

Nicaise derailed Laurent's train of thought with a soft kiss, humming against his lips, "Mm-hmm." When he pulled away, he met Laurent's eyes. "Did you know he won't kiss me? I've never kissed anyone before." He pressed his pretty mouth to Laurent's lips again, chasing the kiss when Laurent leaned away. "I wanted it to be with you. He doesn't deserve it."

"No." It wasn't an agreement. When Nicaise leaned in again, Laurent lifted a hand to keep him away, careful not to touch bare skin. "Nicaise, I don't want this."

"No?" Nicaise eyed Laurent's mouth as he spoke. 

"No." Laurent slid further away on the mattress, putting a few inches between them. "I don't want you."

Something young and innocent flashed across Nicaise's face. Then, very softly, he asked, "Am I too old?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one for Exyking!

"You have no right to refuse me, you know."

Damen paid that no mind, instead asking, "What are you doing in here?" He was presently chained to the floor in his pretty little cell, and while he would never dream of hurting Nicaise, it was massively inappropriate that he was there.

"I can go wherever I want." Stepping closer, Nicaise knelt on the stone floor, grabbing at Damen's hair and forcing his head up, so that their eyes met. Furrowing his brow, Nicaise murmured, "What does he see in you?"

"You shouldn't be here."

"Don't tell me where I should and shouldn't be." Nicaise curled his lip, his hand tightening in Damen's hair. "Aren't Akielon slaves supposed to be submissive?" 

Damen couldn't argue with that. He did tense up, though, when Nicaise leaned in to press soft lips to his. 

When he pulled back agin, Nicaise said, "I don't get it," and he kissed Damen again. 

He was soft and warm, and Damen fought back a disgusted shudder, pulling away as far as he could with his collar still bolted to the floor. He didn't dare lay his hands on Nicaise. " _That's enough_." 

"Is it?" Nicaise stood, giving Damen's hair a rough tug to keep their eyes locked. "I don't think I'm satisfied." 

Carefully, Damen said, "I don't think I can satisfy you." 

"I've noticed." Nicaise slid his other hand into Damen's hair, pushing dark curls away from his face. " _Pretty eyes_." He said it like an insult. "That must be it." Sneering, he shoved Damen away. "It certainly isn't because you're a good kisser."


	5. Chapter 5

" _Fuck me_." 

It was half a command, and Damen sighed. "Nicaise." He kept his tone as even as he could manage with Nicaise straddling his hips and brushing soft fingers along his chest. "I'd really rather not."

Nicaise's pretty mouth twisted, and he leaned down to grab Damen's wrists, pinning them to the bedsheets above Damen's head and demanding, "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

Nicaise leaned further in, sliding his hands to press his palms to Damen's, tangling their fingers together. "Am I too young?" Though he was nineteen, the ten-year age difference between them was sometimes an issue.

Though Damen hesitated for a moment, he soon admitted, "You're too small."

Nicaise tightened his grip, digging black-painted nails into the backs of Damen's hands. "Excuse me?"

Easily breaking free of Nicaise's grip, Damen grasped at his hips, pulling him closer. "You're too small, Nicaise. I don't wanna hurt you."

Nicaise rolled his hips down against Damen's stomach. Despite all the talk, he was still half hard. "I like it when it hurts."

"No." 

Nicaise covered a shiver with a roll of his eyes. "If I can take Laurent's fist," he reasoned, "I can take your cock. _It's not that big_."

Damen's eyes were wide, and he breathed, "Laurent's fist?"

"What do you think we do when you aren't here?"

Huffing out a laugh, Damen muttered, "You're ridiculous."

Witha  pretty smirk, Nicaise countered, "You love me."

For a long moment, Damen was conspicuously silent. Then, softly, he said, "I'm starting to think I do."

"Holy shit." His breath going strange, Nicaise grabbed at the nightstand, though he came away empty-handed. "Where's my phone?" He made to get up. "I gotta call Laurent."

"No." Nicaise stilled when Damen grabbed his arm. "He'll be back soon." 

Meeting Damen's eyes, Nicaise let out a shaky little sigh. "You love me?"

"I love you."

"Holy shit," Nicaise said again. "Damen, _you love me_."

"I really do."


	6. Chapter 6

"You've already come twice." Laurent sounded more impressed than worried. "You're sure you can handle more?"

Four fingers was a lot, but Nicaise was too stubborn to let up now. "Anything you can dish out," he half-moaned, "I can take."

"Is that so?" Laurent tucked his thumb, pressing his hand forward, carefully, carefully.

Beneath him, Nicaise gave a shiver little sigh, fucking his hips back and doing his best to hide the little whimpers vibrating through his chest. His voice rough and sex-wrecked, he said, "I bet Damen's cock would be a disappointment after this."

"Oh?"

"Your hand is bigger."

Stifling a laugh, Laurent said, "I wouldn't tell him that. He'd take it as a challenge."

"Hmm." Smirking, Nicaise grabbed his phone off the nightstand, clicking around for a moment before he placed a call. "Damen?"

Laurent rolled his eyes, though his own smirk was undeniable.

"Did you know I have Laurent's whole fist up my ass right now?" He choked on a moan when Laurent spread his fingers. "Did you know it's bigger than your cock?"

There was a bit of chatter from Damen's end, hushed and wanting, though Laurent couldn't make out the words.

"Oh, yeah?" Nicaise gave a pretty little whine when Laurent's fingers slid over his prostate. He cast that wicked smirk over his shoulder: Challenge accepted. To Damen, he said, "You wanna come home a little early and prove it?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is highly nsfw! Live-written for the NSFL Capri Discord ;)

It's a little more than Nicaise was prepared for. It hurts, but he loves the stretch of it. He enjoys it more than he's willing to admit, and he smirks and demands, "More."

Nicaise can't hold back a little moan when Damen's hips buck up into him from below. Behind him, pressed tight to his back, Laurent matches the pace, his hands too-tight at Nicaise's hips, digging new bruises into old ones. Though Nicaise manages to keep quiet, he has to bite his lip to do so. He shudders hard when he hears Laurent say to Damen, his voice rough, "If he's going to be a brat, maybe we should leave him here and fuck on our own."

"Don't." Nicaise barely recognizes his own voice, and beneath him, Damen gives his thigh an encouraging stroke. "Don't go." He lets a little gasp escape when Laurent presses an open-mouthed kiss to the back of his neck. Though the word tastes strange on his tongue, Nicaise forces out a soft, "Please?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you say that." Laurent sounds far too pleased.

Nicaise glares at him as best he can, eyes heavy-lidded and blown dark. 

"Nicaise."

He glances down to see Damen pushing up onto one elbow, the other hand reaching out to him. Nicaise leans forward to accept a kiss, loving the feel of Damen's sword-calloused fingers sliding through his hair.

A rough thrust from Laurent has Nicaise hiding his face against Damen's neck, panting against dark skin. He chokes on a whimper when Damen's hips roll up against him. The movement has Nicaise's cock sliding against the hard plane of Damen's stomach, achingly hard, and Nicaise chasing the friction as best he can, clenching down hard.

Beneath him, Damen growls, the sound raw and animalistic, and Nicaise feels the vibration of it through his whole body.

"You always come first, don't you?" It takes all the willpower Nicaise has to keep his voice steady. "It's kinda pathetic." It almost sounds like praise, and he shudders hard when Damen grabs at his hips, hands overlapping Laurent's to pull his cock free with a wet, filthy squelch.

Still pressed chest-to-chest with Damen, Nicaise glances back to Laurent. His voice sex-wrecked, he half-moans, "Come inside me."

Laurent's grip on his hips tightens, nails digging little crescents into soft skin. "You think you deserve it?" Nicaise licks his lips. "You think you deserve my come?"

"I know I do."

Laurent's hips jerk, one thrust, two, and he pulls out to spill across Nicaise's back instead. Chest heaving, Laurent disagrees. "You know better than that."

When Damen reaches for Nicaise's cock, Laurent rasps, "Don't. He doesn't deserve help." Those cold blue eyes shift back to Nicaise, and he shivers helplessly under their icy weight. "You don't deserve help, do you?"

Swallowing acidic sass, Nicaise breathes back, "I don't."

"And so...?"

Tangling his hands into Damen's hair, Nicaise pushes his hips forward against hair muscle, and Damen shudders hard beneath him, his softening cock pressed to the soft curve of Nicaise's ass.

"Touch me." The words come as a soft gasp against Damen's neck. "Please?"

Damen sighs, "Nicaise--"

"Let him touch me." Nicaise glances up to Laurent, face red, voice soft and needy, his cock riding the crest of Damen's hip. "Laurent, please let him touch me."

"No." Nicaise could swear Laurent's grip on hin is drawing blood. "Touch yourself."

Nicaise does, coming hard and fast, spattering hot white across Damen's skin. Lips brushing Damen's neck as he speaks, he murmurs, his voice a sated purr, "Fuck you."

Below him, Damen laughs.

Above him, Laurent scoffs, "Could have sworn I just did."

**Author's Note:**

> I am super nervous about posting this here. This threesome, dubbed lamenaise, is being really well received on Tumblr, and I hope it'll be here, too.
> 
> As stated in the tags, Nicaise is an adult here. That's very important.
> 
> As always, I must mention that I go by [aiimeriic](http://aiimeriic.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
